Legality
by B.E.T.D
Summary: When Tea's parents die, she is left emotionally shattered. What will happen to Tea now? Especially when she meets Domino City's roughest gang. Will someone save Tea before it's to late? This is my first fanfiction, so please don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, I wouldn't be broke.

* * *

Beep. Beeeeep!

At 6:00 a.m., Tea's alarm clock woke her up to get ready for school. Wearily, she got up and started for her closet. In it, was her school uniform for Domino High. It was a pink sweater over a white dress shirt, and a short navy skirt. To complete her uniform was a red bow. Then she walked over to her mirror.

Tea had a dancer's body with long legs. Her hair was brown and was cut fairly short. She never styled it, but let it hang to her neck. Her eyes were her best feature. They were blue that was very pale. Tea ran a brush through her hair and got ready to leave.

As she picked up her bag, Tea remembered she had not finished her math homework! Tea liked school but always had a problem with math. She worked as fast as she could, but by the time she was finished, she only had 15 minutes to get to school.

Tea ran quickly downstairs. Her parents weren't there, but that wasn't unusual. They were busy people obbsesed with their careers. Often, the left before Tea awoke, and came back long after she was asleep.

She ran past the kitchen so fast she almost missed a small white note. It said,

Dear Tea,

Your father and I were called out of town. We must attend a business meeting in Washington DC, and will return next week. Take care of yourself until then!

Love, Mom

PS: There is money on top of the fridge.

While Tea was reading, she forgot about school! She rushed out of the house and ran. Tea had never gotten a detention before, and she wasn't about to start! As she was running across the street, a car came around a corner. She jumped away, and landed in a patch a mud from the recent rains.

"Great." she thought,"Not only am I going to be late, but my uniform is ruined!"

Luckily, she made it to school without any further mishaps. Tea slid into her seat just as the bell rang. Her teacher, Ms Suzuhara, gave her a glare that would peel paint. Her friends were confused. The normally punctual and neat Tea was late and covered in mud.

"Ms. Gardner!" yelled the teacher, "Your clothes are filthy! Go to the bathroom and clean yourself off."

After much work, Tea was at least presentable. After that, the first part of the day was like any other. The classes were just as boring, and a lot of homework was assigned.

Then something odd happened. Ms. Kizaki, the secretary, came to Tea's English class.

" Ms. Gardner," she said. "The Principal wishes to see you."

As Tea entered the office, she noticed two things. The principal was looking very grim. Also he was pacing behind his desk. He looked up at her for a moment, then went back to thinking. After a few minutes had passed, Tea hesitantly asked,

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Kobayashi?"

"Tea," he said, "I regret to inform you that your parents are dead.

* * *

So what did you think of the beginning? Good? Bad? Please review. I can't get better if I don't know what I did wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

I actually got reviews! I'm so happy! You reviewers just made my day. Well, here is the second chapter. I hope you like it! I await your comments.

Disclaimer: Yeah right, If I owned Yugioh, it would be a lot different. Thankfully, I don't.

* * *

"Tea," he said, " I regret to inform you that your parents are dead. Their plane crashed in the Atlantic, and no survivors were found. I'm sorry." 

Tea ran out of the room. She just ran not looking where she was going. It couldn't be true. Her parents couldn't be dead. She just couldn't believe it. They must be alive somewhere.

When Tea came to her senses, she was in the hallway. The bell had rang and everyone was heading to their classes. As she reached Science, she paused outside the door.

"I can't go back today. I couldn't concentrate on my classes when..." Tea whispered. "But what about school? My friends will ask questions if I'm not there."

Apparently coming to a decision, Tea turned around and headed for the exit. Quickly she found herself behind the school. Then she started walking toward home.

"I don't want to be by myself, but I can't talk to my friends." she thought.

Halfway to her house, Tea came to a small park. There was a large lake surrounded by trees. There was a small playground and a picnic area. Tea had gone there often with her parents when she was younger. It was her favorite place in all of Domino. As she walked past the line of picnic tables, she remembered her sixth birthday party.

(Flashback)

* * *

The day was warm and sunny. It was the middle of summer and Tea's birthday. 

Her mother said, " Lets go to the park and eat the cake there."

She walked to the park with her parents with a small cake and candles. Her mother had made the cake from scratch, and it looked wonderful. Perhaps the icing wasn't perfect, but that didn't matter. It was special just because she made it.

They sat on the benches and had the cake. They stayed for many hours in the park but eventually they had to go home. Tea fell asleep completely happy.

* * *

(End Flashback) 

Her parents never acknowledged her birthday after that. They were always too busy to do things with her. She always hoped they would someday take some time away and be a family again. But now...

While Tea was thinking she unknowingly started to cry. A girl was in the park, and came up to her.

"Hey!" She said. "Are you okay?"

Tea was confused. The girl was wearing a Domino high school uniform. This person must have skipped school too. She hadn't noticed anyone in the park besides her though.

Finally she said, "I'm Fine. Who are you?"

"My name is Shouko. You know you don't seem all right." she answered. "You could come with us for a little while."

"Us?" Tea asked.

"My friends and I couldn't bear last period Social studies."Shouko replied.

Tea decided that she would like to stay with them. "Okay," she said.

* * *

What will happen in the next chapter? Somehow, I think going off with people you don't know who cut classes isn't such a good idea. But that's just my opinion. Please Review! I'm counting on your opinions to help me be a better writter. 


End file.
